


Time and Death

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: Trigger warning: mentions of deathA short poem/story written from an opening line generator. "People trust me with their lives; they shouldn’t.” 05/26/2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Time and Death

People trust me with their lives.

They shouldn’t.

I’m a reaper living in the world amongst mortals. I blend in. I travel every now and then, never settle anywhere for too long. My job is to get close to people near the end of their time here on earth, become a comfort, ease their worries and help them settle their business so they can finally rest. 

People have such busy lives with so many things going on now; nothing like the old days, when I first started this job. Back then I just had to make sure someone else could take a hunter’s place, someone to provide food and protection. It wasn’t too hard because back then survival was basically all there was to know and learn.

Now, people have jobs, aspirations, hopes and dreams, long term goals, bills and extreme expenses. They have estates and belongings and family. They have hundreds of roles to play. They have millions of reasons to live and want to continue living.

I can only make suggestions, I cannot actually do any of the tying of loose ends myself. I pose as family, friends, advertisements, thoughts, therapists, doctors. I help humans realize time is precious and plans need to be made “in case of death.” Humans know there is an end to everything, yet they overlook it most of the time. They always think they have a guaranteed tomorrow. 

They aren’t always wrong. Most people have hundreds, if not thousands of “tomorrows.” Don’t let me scare you into thinking you don’t have time. You do. Just don’t let yourself get too comfortable thinking you can set everything aside.

Go after what you want, work towards your goals and desires. Don’t live with regrets and especially don’t die with them.

I don’t get to choose when your time is up, nor do I get to choose who goes, but you can choose how you live your life. You can choose how you spend your time on earth. You have time to live and to rest, to desire and accomplish, to sleep and dream. You have time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor inspiration taken from my favorite poem, "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T. S Eliot. It's basically a paradox about time, having too much yet never enough. Feeling like time drags on but looking back and feeling like life is passing you by


End file.
